This invention relates to a device having connection means to which a direct voltage source for the power supply of the device can be connected, and having a circuit powered with a d.c. supply voltage, which can be obtained by means of the direct voltage source, and which includes processor means by which different program sequences can be executed, and which circuit includes undervoltage detection means by which it is possible to detect whether the d.c. supply voltage exceeds or is below a given threshold value and which are adapted to generate a detection signal, which alternates between two values depending on whether the d.c. supply voltage exceeds or decreases below the threshold value, and which have a detection signal output connected to a detection signal input of the processor means and from which the detection signal which alternates between two values, can be applied to the detection signal input of the processor means.
Such a device in the form of an appliance, namely in the form of kitchen scales having the type designation HR2385, is commercially available from the Applicant and is consequently known. For the known appliance--as well as for many other appliances--it is necessary to run certain program sequences in the processor means before the appliance can be put on the market. An example of such a program sequence is a test program sequence which must be carried out in the course of the production or towards the end of the production of such an appliance in order to test the correct operation of such processor means and, as a consequence, of the appliance. In order to start the execution of such a program sequence the known appliance requires additional means, such as test probes for the application of a start signal, holes in the housing of the appliance, through which holes the test probes can be brought into contact with a printed circuit board in the appliance in order to apply the start signal, but these holes are undesirable in view of the possibility of the ingress of moisture or liquids into the interior of the appliance housing, and a separate start terminal for the processor means. These additional means form a substantial expenditure and have drawbacks.